Warren Brown
Name: Warren Christopher Brown Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Classic Rock Music, Playing Bass Guitar, Sociology. Appearance: Warren is fairly short for a man, standing at 5'6 and weighing 160lbs, making him slightly overweight. This is generally not noticeable, but Warren is very conscious of it. Warren is fairly pale, making spots and scars easily visible. He has two small scars on his cheek from childhood accidents, and a few spots dotted around his face. Warren keeps his naturally auburn hair dyed black, with highlights of varying colours. Warren changes his hairstyle ever so often, but it is currently cut very-short, almost to the point of baldness. Warren has bright green eyes that seem a little too close together for his head, a large nose, smallish ears, and thin, dull lips. On the trip, Warren wore a dark gray T-Shirt with The Beatles logo on it (Link), A pair of faded dark blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a black leather jacket. His right wrist is in a cast due to an accident he had before the game. Biography: Warren was born to a single mother in New York; his father died in a car accident before he was born. His mother quickly found herself unable to cope with both having a demanding job and bringing a child up, and Warren was put up for adoption. He was adopted by Daniel and Louise Brown, two eccentric Elementary teachers from St. Paul, who attempted to open the young Warren up to the world. This was largely successful, as Warren grew into a creative (if a little shy at times) child. Warren got along well with his adoptive parents, and respected them for making it clear that his mother had not given up on him, and that if he ever wanted to try to get in contact with her, they would help him every step of the way. However, Warren has put off contacting his mother, saying that he wants to focus on graduating first before he lets that get in the way. Around the age of ten, Warren's adoptive parents persuaded him to take up playing a musical instrument. After several failed attempts, Warren took to learning to play the bass guitar. By the time he got to High School, Warren was proficient enough that he started looking for a band to play in. Warren auditioned for the local punk band 'Blank Nation' and was lucky enough to get in, and he has been playing with them ever since. They are known fairly well locally and have played a few gigs. At school, Warren generally only talks to members of the few clubs he joins, but it's said that once he starts talking to someone, it's very hard to get him to stop. Warren's grades are above-average and he enjoys Sociology, although he doesn't try to fool himself when it comes to how good he is at it; he considers himself to be average at the best of times. Warren generally doesn't care about being adopted. His attitude towards it is generally positive. He doesn't see himself as any different from anyone who lives with their actual parents, and is more confused than anything when people bring it up in conversation. Recently, Warren had an accident on a bicycle. He misjudged a turn, cornered too heavily, and fell off. Aside from minor cuts and grazes from this, the way he landed meant he fractured his right wrist, requiring it to be in a cast for at least fifteen weeks. Advantages: Despite the fact he's technically overweight; Warren is still fairly active. The fact he isn't well known means he hasn't made a lot of enemies, so no one would be specifically gunning for him. Disadvantages: The fact he isn't well known works both ways; Warren has few allies outside of his bandmates. Warren recently broke his right wrist, so his right side is much weaker than his left. He also has little-to-no experience using weapons of any kind. Designated Number: Male student no. 067 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta 93R (9x19mm) clips (20 round capacity) Conclusion: Well, B067, you're about to become intimately acquainted with one of the more interesting sociological experiments of the modern age. I know you aren't on the side you'd prefer, but you'll adapt. Actually, you'll probably die screaming in agony after re-breaking your wrist trying to fire that gun, but that's good entertainment too. Just remember you're serving a higher purpose: ratings. The above biography is as written by Kalopsia. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Kalopsia Kills: None Killed By: Omar Burton Collected Weapons: Berreta 93R (Assigned Weapon, to Omar Burton) Allies: None Enemies: Omar Burton Mid-game Evaluation: '''Awakening in a flower bed in the town centre suffering from a severe case of hayfever, Warren was foolish enough to set his gun aside on the ground whilst checking through the contents of his daypack. When Omar Burton came onto the scene, he picked up on this near-instantaneously and seized the opportunity to take the gun and shoot Warren in the chest with it, killing him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Oh Mr. Brown, you really ought to have paid closer attention to your possessions. You'll never live THIS one down. Well, if you weren't dead, that is. '''Memorable Quotes: '''None Other/Trivia Threads '''Pre-Game * Rock n' Roll Star (Handled by Parzel) * Master Exploder (Handler swap midway through.) V4 * Ten Shades of Gray Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Warren Brown. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *This does not bode well for Blank Nation... I liked the hayfever touch but otherwise nothing to write home about. Decent, not bad, but not great either. - Clueless *Of all the early, unrolled deaths, Warren's was my favorite, I think. Rachel did a great job starting Warren off as though there was nothing unusual about him, and so it was quite a surprise when he instantly got gunned down by Omar. I think this is a great example for how early deaths should be handled; Warren was a character with friends, connections, and a past, and he died in a way that set a good scene and some pretty good character development in motion. Even though he was basically a throwaway character in the scheme of the game, he felt like a person and he wasn't meaningless. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students